


Cuando tu mundo se derrumba

by HistoryISculture



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Propiedades derrumbadas, destrozadas, gente viviendo en la calle. Y todo era culpa de los Vengadores.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Adrian Toomes, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	Cuando tu mundo se derrumba

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Debido a una lucha entre héroes, Adrián Toomes estaba actualmente sin casa. El Capitán América y Tony Stark se habían enzarzado en una especie de Guerra Civil…otra vez. El problema era que los civiles estaban pagando las consecuencias, como siempre sucedía, pero los medios de comunicación nunca sacaban en las noticias, porque como todo el mundo sabía, las noticias sólo sacaban una parte de la verdad… lo que los dirigentes querían que se supiera. Por eso, Adrián había inculcado a Liz el arte de cuestionarse todo y no creer en lo que le dijera la gente, desde que era pequeña.

Propiedades derrumbadas, destrozadas, gente viviendo en la calle.

Adrián había llamado a Quentin para pedirle cobijo, pero Beck también estaba en la calle, al igual que Otto. Se sentía impotente, porque todo por lo que había trabajado, todo por lo que luchó y por lo que pagó sus impuestos legalmente, había sido despojado de él en un solo instante. Y Adrián había trabajado mucho en su vida, pero la vida le había quitado todo por lo que había luchado: su trabajo, su familia y ahora también su casa. Otra vez, los Vengadores tenían la culpa y otra vez, él estaba impotente.

Precisamente, por cosas como esta, los Vengadores estaban teniendo más enemigos, su popularidad descendía, sólo que esta vez, sus enemigos eran gente corriente, no supervillanos con todo tipo de arsenal, sino personas que exigían regresar a los tiempos de la sensatez, donde los policías y no los héroes, patrullaban las calles. Porque estas personas tenían facturas que pagar, hijos que alimentar, una vida que vivir y querían que esa vida fuese sin penurias. ¿Y qué es lo que había hecho que esas personas vieran a los villanos como víctimas y no como villanos? Que les habían destruido la propiedad privada, todo aquello por lo que habían luchado, trabajado durante horas y horas cada día de sus vidas, para poder comprar un techo, una vivienda, un coche, una moto…poder vivir sin que la vida les pisotee.

Porque cada vez había más personas que se habían dado cuenta de que estaban trabajando cada vez más en sus vidas, porque la edad de jubilación no dejaba de aumentar conforme pasaban los años y cada vez había menos tiempo para el disfrute, porque más personas se daban cuenta de que el trabajo, cada vez más competitivo y exigente, les quitaba cada vez más tiempo del disfrute para el ocio, para pasarlo con su familia. Hoy, la conciliación laboral y familiar era casi imposible, siendo la okupación uno de los problemas más comunes y que más preocupación causaban a los ciudadanos, para que encima nadie reconociese su lugar como propietarios, quienes se estaban quedando sin propiedades, pero seguían pagando impuestos. Y encima los bancos cada vez te cobraban más comisiones por no hacer nada, sólo por escoger su banco para guardar tu dinero. Eso era un robo en toda regla, pero nadie protestaba porque había llegado a considerarse normal, cuando nunca antes en la historia había sucedido tal cosa. Un parado se arruinaría en meses si no encontraba trabajo pronto y según estaba la cosa, difícilmente lo haría.

Adrián se preguntó qué pasaría con Liz ahora que la casa familiar estaba destrozada, ¿qué heredaría? Adrián tendría que empezar de nuevo su carrera como supervillano para poder legarla algo, porque cada generación era más pobre que la anterior y Adrián no quería que Liz confiara en el Estado para su jubilación, al igual que él tampoco lo hacía. Quizá Liz fuera inteligente para ver lo que Adrián había estado observando durante años, que por muchos derechos que se estuvieran consiguiendo, esta generación no disfrutaría de sus ganancias y si se obcecaban con jubilarse a la edad que le correspondía, estarían prácticamente trabajando hasta la muerte, porque no se podía esperar que un obrero de sesenta y siete años pudiera trabajar en una obra, ni que un médico de la misma edad estuviera actualizado en medicamentos, sobre todo en los que concernían a los médicos de planificación familiar cuando se evitaba precisamente el tener descendencia.

No. Había que ser consecuente y toda generación necesitaba un descanso, al igual que la generación de Liz necesitaba empezar a trabajar, ya habría tiempo para estudiar y especializarse en la vida, ya no existía el analfabetismo, lo que costaba en la actualidad era encontrar un puesto de trabajo.

Eran estos problemas cotidianos, los que generaban que cada vez hubiera más supervillanos. Por culpa de los Vengadores, Peter Parker se estaba enfrentando a todos los problemas que ellos, sobre todo Stark, generaban. Porque casi todos los supervillanos de Parker, tenían algún problema con Stark y Stark, siendo el narcisista egocéntrico que era, prefería continuar en su torre, con su tecnología, en lugar de enfrentarse a cada uno de ellos, dejando que Parker lo resolviera. Era así, que los villanos de Stark ahora eran oficialmente supervillanos de Spiderman, porque era el único héroe que les hacía caso y se ocupaba de resolver los problemas cotidianos a la gente, como si incluso entre los héroes existieran estándares.

¿Y qué hace un villano como El Buitre o Mysterio, cuando se lo han quitado absolutamente todo por lo que habían trabajado? Irse al héroe con el que habían estado luchando todos los días y pedirles explicaciones y exigirle un techo para pasar la noche. Así fue como Parker había decidido acoger a sus villanos en su casa. Adrián no sabía lo que había visto Parker para llegar a tal extremo, quizá sabía que esta vez ellos estaban realmente destrozados.

Adrián quería reírse y lo haría si no estuviera pensando en todos los problemas que tenía de repente. Todas sus fotos con Liz cuando ella era pequeña, todos los papeles, facturas, recibos, títulos académicos, recomendaciones para el trabajo…todo, había quedado en la casa. No eran sólo cosas, era una vida de recuerdos, tiempo y sacrificios, de llegar cansado del trabajo y sólo querer comer y dormir, quizás ver un poco la televisión, pero tener que aplazar sus deseos porque su hija quería jugar, pasar tiempo con su padre o tenía que ayudarla a hacer los deberes.

Él era el propietario, no tendría que estar pasando por esto. ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada para defender los derechos de los propietarios? ¿Por qué el Estado esperaba que los propietarios resolviesen el problema que El Estado creaba? ¡Ellos no eran el enemigo! Adrián estaba considerando salir del país e irse a otro donde sí respetase la propiedad privada, allí pagaría sus impuestos y reharía su vida.

\- Estáis en la peor generación de todas, niño.-dijo Adrián a Parker, esperando que el chico escuchara su consejo. Quentin asintió, sabiendo lo que Adrián quería decir. Quentin no tenía hijos, pero consideraba a Parker como uno, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

\- ¿Señor Toomes?-preguntó Parker confundido.

\- Vais a estar luchando para que os reconozcan como propietarios, porque ser propietario es uno de los derechos que se deberían respetar. No basta con ser solidario, Peter.-dijo Toomes.-Hay gente que se aprovecha del sistema y el sistema les deja, pero luego las consecuencias las va a tener vuestra generación.

Peter permaneció en silencio. Adrián tenía la sospecha de que él sabía los problemas que habría en el futuro.

\- Te estoy diciendo esto, Peter, para que te prepares.-dijo Adrián.-Si Osborn y Stark se marchan del país, va a haber una crisis que va a afectar a millones de personas. Osborn quiere marcharse de Estados Unidos, Liz está destrozada porque Harry se va a Inglaterra. Aunque seas un héroe, Peter, no vas a poder salvarnos a todos. Hay quien se va a morir de hambre si esto continúa.

\- Lo que Adrián quiere decir, Peter.-intervino Quentin.-Es que en vez de salvarnos a todos, deberías darnos las claves para salvarnos a nosotros mismos. El hambriento pedirá comida un día y otro y otro, así dependerá de la gente y el día que no reciba nada, no comerá. Pero si le muestras dónde conseguir trabajo, se alimentará a sí mismo, no dependerá de nadie y comerá todos los días. Y nos guste o no, para conseguir trabajo, es necesario que Stark y los Osborn se queden, porque son los que tienen suficiente dinero para contratar empleados. ¿Podrías intentar hablar con ellos? Parece que tienen debilidad por ti.

\- Lo intentaré.-dijo Peter.-No sé si Harry querrá verme, después de todo lo que ha sucedido. ¿Por qué me estáis diciendo todo esto? Creí que odiabais a Stark.

\- Lo hacemos.-dijo Quentin.-Pero lo necesitamos para interceptar sus envíos de tecnología, aunque trabajemos para Osborn, Stark es el más actualizado de los dos. También lo hacemos para que sepas el futuro que te espera, Peter. Puede que seamos tus villanos, pero queremos que tengas los pies sobre la tierra y seas racional, algo que a los héroes se les olvida, porque viven en una utopía.

\- Piensa por ti mismo, chico.-dijo Adrián, sentándose en el sofá.-Piensa también en lo que significa que nos hayas traído a los dos aquí, invitándonos a vivir en tu casa y no podamos pagarte nada por ello porque literalmente estemos en la ruina, pero tú tengas dos bocas más que alimentar y sigas pagando las facturas de la luz, el gas, agua caliente, hipoteca, internet y televisión de pago y un importante incremento de comida. No le voy a sumar el coche, porque tanto Quentin como yo preferimos el transporte público, ahorras más y creas más empleo, también es menos probable que tengas un accidente. ¿El resto? Tendrás que pagarlo todo tú sólo. Piensa en ello.

\- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Otto?-preguntó Quentin, tras el silencio de Peter. El chico estaba cada vez más pálido, como si realmente hubiera comprendido el peso de la situación.-No contesta al móvil.

\- Está con mi tía May.-respondió Peter, sentándose.

\- Entonces ya sabemos por qué no coge el móvil.-dijo Quentin burlonamente.-Se estará divirtiendo. ¿Qué pasa, Peter? Te ves pálido ¿estás bien? ¿Es algo que dije, o es por lo que dijo Adrián?

\- No molestes al niño, Quentin.-dijo Adrián.-Está adaptándose a la vida de una persona normal.

Peter no contestó. Adrián y Quentin veían la televisión, esperando el momento para que Peter reaccionara. Habían comprobado que el resto de sus amigos estaban bien, con los Osborn, así que podían disfrutar del resto de la noche viendo alguna película que mereciera la pena, el problema era que la mayoría de las que eran buenas eran de pago. ¡Menudo timo! Adrián estaba tentado a decirle a Peter que estaba manteniendo un gasto inútil y superfluo, porque con la televisión normal, sin pago, aunque no hubiera variedad de series y películas para escoger, de vez en cuando echaban alguna buena. Además, la biblioteca era gratis y el conocimiento sobre una amplia variedad de temas siempre era necesario. Si esta hubiera sido la casa de Adrián, se habría desuscrito, ¡a él no le robaban! Pero como no lo era, Quentin y él verían la película del cruzado de la capa negra que luchaba contra el héroe de la capa roja y tenían una madre que se llamaba igual. Al menos era gratis, no quería sobresaturar al niño con más deudas. ¡Menuda idiotez! Adrián y el resto de los Seis Siniestros se rieron mucho en el cine con esa parte, de lo absurda que era. Porque ellos habían combatido contra Spiderman y ninguno había tenido nunca que recurrir a un truco tan bajo para hacerse respetar.


End file.
